Rune/Main Page
Rune, the main villain of the first book, side villain of the second, and overall the unpleasant mole he is passes down unto his daughter and grandson. He starts off as an Elder in the first book, Duncton Wood, which he then progresses to leader after taking the role gradually from Mandrake, who weakened before him, caught in his obsession. In the second book, Duncton Quest, his daughter Henbane has a more prominent role, however, he leads as the Master of the Word. In the third book however, his role is shown more in his grandson, Lucerne. History Duncton Wood Part One: Duncton Wood Born in the WestsideRevealed in Duncton Wood, page 16, Rune became an elder, among the six others. In this, he had moved his home closer to Barrow Vale. He is portrayed as a menacing and clever kind of character; he is said to know when owls were hungry or where disease was to be found. A sensitive mole, he is tuned to disaster, knowing when bad weather might come or when a tree might fall. Nomole liked to fight him, nomole ever came forward who ever saw him kill. Each mating time, he kills for his mates. When Mandrake had first come to Duncton Wood, Rune welcomed him and agreed well with his wish to end the superstition of the Stone (and would kill any mole who would try to make the trek to it). Though Rune, as clever as he is, saw Mandrake's threat as a demonstration of power rather than persuasion. With Mandrake's strength, he plotted to take over the system. When it was decided, Rune and Mandrake still allowed Hulver to make the journeys to the Stone. When he had gone to say the Midsummer Blessing, Rune watched from a distance. In this time, he planned to kill him, to which he had not. As Mandrake's daughter, Rebecca would grow, Rune would deviously flirt with her in some 'sick sensuality based on the fact she was Mandrake's daughter'. He knew that if he had her, he would become equal to Mandrake in some sense. As Mandrake declared he would kill any mole that would try to mate her that Spring, Rune obeyed his orders, whispering under his breath, "I'll have her yet." Rune first meets Bracken and leads him away - he felt as he spoke to him that he would be doing Burrhead, Bracken's father, a favour of killing him, but he had no intentions of committing the act. In that time, Rune's wish to kill Hulver came closer to his mind. Mandrake, Rune, Burrhead, Mekkins and Dogwood scoured the land around the Stone for Hulver, on a mission to end his life. As Bindle had tried to help, Rune and the others had killed the two elders. Afterward, they went on to do the same to Bracken, but he had escaped; it was then that Rune explained that he should have killed him when he met him, there and then. Rune continues to flirt with Rebecca and at one point, her body begins to succumb to him. Just when he thought he had her right he wanted her, a henchmole appears, calling for him to go to Mandrake. Before he leaves, he taunts her that she would be his. When Rue is summoned, Rune is highly suspect of her. Mandrake, Rune and Rue go to Hulver's burrow, which through it, had an entrance to the Ancient Tunnels. When they see the enormous face of the owl in the Chamber of Dark Sound, Rune showed almost no response, 'a momentary look of surprise, an instinctive clawing of talons'. After, he looked into it with awe and shivered with sensuality that was far more exciting than any he felt with Rebecca: 'He was surrendering his will to what, for him, was the only reality of life, its dark and arcane side where a mole might learn to agonise the souls of others by wielding the same black power that seemed to lie behind the shining flint eyes of the owl.' After the deciphering of the owl face, they set of to leave, with Rune questioning Mandrake if he should have Rue killed, but Mandrake had asked him what the point was of doing so. When Cairn and Rebecca had mated, Rune interfered and fought with Cairn over Rebecca. The two were evenly matched as Cairn fought with his brother in practice, and Rune altogether was a powerful mole. Part Two: Rebecca When Mandrake had returned from the Ancient Tunnels, he noticed Rune had looked beaten and scarred. Asking whether he'd been in a fight, Rune tries to hide further details about it, but Mandrake persists. Eventually Rune speaks, 'At any rate if there is anywhere in the system where danger and treachery can have least effect it is in the Westside. Most of the henchmoles come from there. Very loyal to you and the system.' In this Mandrake demands who Rune had fought, and he reveals it was a Pasture mole; Cairn, stating there was more than one, likely Stonecrop, Cairn's brother. As Rune speaks in his riddles, he lures Mandrake's rage on and eventually, takes him to see for himself who Rebecca had given her haunches to. Mandrake heavily wounds Cairn, leaving him next to dead while Rune and Mandrake exit the scene. When Rebecca is pregnant with Cairn's children, Rune picked out two henchmoles to stay guard. During the night she heard Rune whisper in the dark, 'I hoped she would have gotten rid of them by now, ...a pity. Give her less food and hit her when you feel like it. She's bred with a Pasture mole and ought to be killed. But Mandrake...' And as they were born, they were immediately killed. Very gradually, Rune gained power. Through Mandrake's henchmoles, through Burrhead, saying Mandrake was 'far too unpredictable'... by the Midsummer after Bracken's birth, Rune had loyalty of all henchmoles. Although Mandrake was still seen as 'in charge', Rune mainly did his work for him. And as Mandrake became despaired by the disappearance of his mate and daughter, he became focused on killing the Stone Mole. Rune as clever as he is watched as his leader lose faith and sanity, and Rune, gain power of Duncton. As Mandrake rambled in his dementia, Rune convinced him to kill the Stone Mole, telling him that he would go with him to the Ancient System and find him. As they had, Rue and her children were hidden there. Rune had picked on and killed Beech, who he claimed to Rue that it was the work of Mandrake, 'very sad, very unpleasant'. Then Rune threatened Rue to go to Barrow Vale and report Mandrake had tried to kill her litter and that Rune had managed to save all but one of them. As he assured her children's safety with him, Rue left to do as he commanded. When she had left, he turned to Coltsfoot, Rue's daughter, and killed her in one strong blow. As he thought which one of them to leave alive, he chose Violet, and killed Pipple. After, he had lied to Violet about his name, claiming he was Mandrake. As it would, his plan worked and Mandrake was now a target. Rune deducted a plan to gather the moles of Duncton and kill Mandrake to keep the system safe. They were led into the Ancient Burrows, and straight to him. Rune lead the attack and gave the order; Mandrake could still fight, and left dead moles in his wake. Blinded by his ambition, he would not kill Rune. And with all his anger and force, Mandrake had caused flint and soil to fall from above, Mandrake had disappeared, and was supposed 'dead.' But Rune wasn't done. He had yet to know the identities of the two moles who had fled from him; Violet and Bracken. In his search, he had found Bracken and sent his henchmoles after him until they had reached the Marsh End, to which Bracken had roamed across. Part Three: Bracken Rune had gotten what he had wanted at last, no longer under Mandrake's rule, Duncton was led by Rune's treacherous self. His power had come from his henchmole's faith to him after Mandrake's 'death'. He knew that as easily as it was given, his power could be taken away again. As such, he built a policy to win their gratitude - he would favour his henchmoles with mates, territory... but he secured their fear by imposing a cruel and rough punishment for those who misbehaved. Not only that, but Rune's methods of punishment, especially for 'supposed' accusation were gruesome. Maimings, blindings, snout-crushings and enforced cannibalism. At his rule, Duncton was a dark and horrid place to live. In May, he made it his plan to attack the Pasture system, as he had planned for several moleyears. He suspected they were not as strong as Duncton moles had 'assumed' they were. In his belief that Cairn had survived, and from this, thought that if they were as powerful as they claim them to be, they would have attacked Duncton in revenge. And so, Rune gathered his henchmoles to the Westside at the end of May. The attack was launched mid-June and the henchmoles yelled out assumptions, such as: 'Pasture moles periodically murder our females and youngsters,' or 'The pride of Duncton is threatened by these cowards!'. The objective of the attack was to kill a few Pasture moles; they had killed four, wounded seven and frightened many of them. Rune's clumsy attack however was countered by Brome and his moles. Rune's henchmoles had then fled in disarray while three of his own moles had been killed. Back into the Westside where they retreated, they celebrated the attack, so vigorously, 'as if they had conquered the whole of the Pasture system'. From the fight, Rune learned he needed a second-in-command, a deputy. The mole he chose, was none other than Burrhead, father of Bracken. Rune disciplined his moles with a plan, and when the fight resumed and the Pasture moles tried to outmaneuver the Duncton henchmoles, they had followed the Pasture moles so quickly they managed to kill the fleeing Pasture moles. The fight went on for a while with Rune's cunning as leader improving at every moment. "Have I not lead you to victory so far?" he told the 'doubters', "Trust me to do so now. This trick will bring the Pasture moles back." Two days later during the night, the battles started up again, starting as a small skirmish and then into a full battle into the tunnels themselves. As Brome moved right to the front of his moles, encouraging them to stand firm while Rune spat orders and warnings to his henchmoles, eventually in ordering to Brome himself. As the battle went on, a gang of Marshenders burst into the chambers with Mekkins at their lead and Rune, trying to take the fight slowly and in order until his own moles had begun to flee. Over time when Bracken, Rebecca, Stonecrop, Boswell, Mekkins, Brome and Mullion all gathered to the Stone, Rune had planned to kill them and hope to rid the Stone and Midsummer rituals for good. (*Needs work) And so, the fight took place with Nightshade close to Rune, 'When the moon is at its peak, Rune, I want to be free with the Stone, yes... mm... to wipe the blood of the young into its holes and crevices and make a curse on all the Marshenders unfortunate enough to survive. What a pity if they all died... yes, mm...' When the fight was over and the Stone defending moles standing by it, Rune's henchmoles crept in and then Rune himself, with Nightshade at his side. He led his henchmoles with vigor to the last part of the fight and fought alongside them. With Brome overtaken by them, the battle could have easily been won with Rune victorious while Rebecca cried out for the youngsters she protected to trust in Bracken, to trust in the Stone. As Rune prepared to kill Bracken, he roared and among this roaring, one stood out. Ignoring it, Rune and the others resumed though beside Nightshade, rising above massive and vicious in the moonlight, Mandrake stood. Rune and the others stepped back to see whichmole it was and Rune recognised him. As Nightshade looked behind her, the huge form of Mandrake killed her in one swift blow. Knowing just how to confuse him and to save his hide, Rune called out to Mandrake, pointing his claw to Bracken, 'Here is the Stone Mole, he is the Stone Mole. Help us kill him, Mandrake.' However, Mandrake would not listen as his focus was on Rebecca herself. As he made his way to her, Rune's henchmoles held him back, but Mandrake's sheer force killed those that got in his way. Rune dodged to the side and slunk away before Mandrake could do the same to him. From then, Rune had 'vanished'. Part Five: The Seventh Stillstone Rune appears much later when Comfrey had shown the Old Wood to Rebecca, though burned it grew life. He had asked her whether they were living up in the Ancient System and also confirming that he had lived past the plagues. He told Rebecca it could have been the thought of her that kept him alive an commenting, 'You know how much I always admired you, Rebecca.' After, he leaves the scene to explore the old system. Rune seemed kinder, or though it would appear to the other Duncton moles. Subtly, he re-established himself back into Duncton. His approach was now quiet, always smiling. And as strange as it was, since Rune had arrived, there had been more fighting in the system than there had been for a while. As for Rune, he chose no sides and merely gave advice though as moles had known, wherever Rune had been, trouble seemed to follow behind. Ironic, as he always seemed to be advising all sides at once, trying to stop trouble. For a while, Rune left Rebecca be, though by the end of April there was a familiar lusting from him like when she had been younger. He would visit her frequently and spend time near her tunnels, which Comfrey didn't like. Rune had looked triumphant over Comfrey, as though he had won Rebecca over. May arrived soon enough, and things were very much the same. Rune was beginning to stroke Rebecca, first at her side then her flank. Then she called out for Bracken to aid her, to which he had. The burrow had splattered of Rune's blood, his scrabbling desperate paws, his screams of anger and fear. Rune had been thrown back on one of the walls of the burrow, his flank bloody where Bracken had swung at him. Bracken spoke, "I thought you were dead, Rune." Rune gathered himself up and lunged to Bracken, though before he could strike, Bracken dodged the hit and was suddenly at Rune's side. A gentle blow connected and sent Rune backwards against another burrow wall, his neck bleeding with talon cuts. Rune faced Bracken once again, however not attacking. He stared at Bracken and soon Rebecca as well - their eyes reflected back at him with compassion and pity. Rune fled the scene out of terrible fear and panic. He turned to look back once, and Bracken was there, not angry but again, compassionate. It was something Rune couldn't face. He turned away and ran, running and running away, scattering through the tunnels and up to the surface. Anything to get away from Bracken. But there he was again, waiting for him. He continued to flee, trying to control the fear he felt however he could hear Bracken's steps behind him pattering, following him. Bracken had swung once again, and the blow sent Rune painfully flying through the air. When he landed, the air was knocked out of him and his body shuddered with pain and wounds; his once glossy fur now matted and bloody. He found himself in the Stone clearing as he continued to run, though looked back again to see Bracken following him, and Rune fell behind himself, his body aching as he fell among the roots of the tree and pressed against the Stone he hated. Turning now, he saw Bracken behind him once more, looking down at him at his shaking, pathetic form. Rune tried to gather himself, and as he did, Bracken raised a paw and mercilessly brought it down, crushing Rune against the Stone. In a small window of time, Rune escaped and behind him, heard Bracken angry at last, "Bugger the Stone, I'm going to kill that Rune." Rune was truly, deeply afraid, and he ran on, deeper and deeper into the wood, away from the Stone. On and on he ran, and tired out. Both Bracken and Rune tired out near the chalk escarpment. As Bracken raised a paw, Rebecca stopped him, "Don't touch him. Don't hurt him, he can't harm us..." And with that, Rune had fallen down into the escarpment, never to be seen again. Duncton Quest (wip) Duncton Found Mentioned multiple times post Quest, revealing a few secrets that were not mentioned previously, one of which being how he came to power in Whern. Appearance The many physical characteristics of Rune are dark enough to be mistaken for a shadow; for he is the living embodiment of great evil and darkness the world of Moledom has ever seen. He is a smaller mole, his form sleek and lithe like a Stoat, but much like a stoat, his size is not to be underestimated. He has eyes as black as the abyss that glimmer with a wicked shine, his just as shadowy coat has a glossy texture, and his teeth are pale white and sharp. His talons are also black, as opposed to the other moles whose talons are pale in color. In the second book, he is revealed to have scarred shoulders, his snout and paws wrinkled with age, rendering him feeble and weak, but even still has remained powerful and wise like he was in his youth. He also possesses an ice-cold voice, dry as dead bark and yet, carrying velvet fluency, hinting that his tongue is as lethal as his talons. Personality * Attentive * Clever * Cunning * Devious * Menacing -- Duncton Wood, Chapter 1 * Ominous * Sensitive to danger Trivia * Runes are ancient letters that were used in the Germanic alphabet, which can either be of mysterious or magic significance. It could also be in reference to Runestones, of which those letters would be engraved upon. The runes themselves can be written on bones and small stones, used in divination. Rune is also a Scandinavian male name that means "Secret Spell". Either meaning apply to his character quite well, owing to his mysterious nature. Quotes * "Well, now, it must be a long time since we met, yes... back in the spring, wasn't it, when you were hardly more than a pup... but one who's grown into an adult, a female, ripe with life, from what I've heard..." -- Rune to Rebecca; pg. 141, Duncton Wood * "I think that a Pasture mole likes nothing more than to take a Duncton female, the younger and more innocent the better, and to have her for his own, hard haunch hard into soft young haunch. To take her in the safety of the wood's edge and to leave her to litter in shameful secrecy a brood of squawling Pasture pups in the heart of Duncton Wood." -- Rune to Mandrake; ch. 16, Duncton Wood Gallery Rune and Rebecca by Hallowed-Talon.png|Rune and Rebecca; drawn by Hallowed-Talon Bracken Battles Rune by Hallowed-Talon.png|Bracken battles Rune; drawn by Hallowed-Talon Rune in the Chamber of Rock of the Word by Hallowed-Talon.png|Rune in the Chamber of The Rock of the Word; drawn by Hallowed-Talon The Confrontation.jpg|Henbane protecting her newborn son from her father, Rune; drawn by Hallowed-Talon Rune Concept by Silent-Spectre.jpg|Rune Concept by Silent-Spectre References and Citations